


Frisky in the Forbidden Forest

by aph606 (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Detention, Forbidden Forest, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also i reread it before posting and. it's funnier than i thought it'd be ghj, take from that what you will, this fic is two yrs old LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph606
Summary: for my friend, who asked for pottertalia pruaus (bc we were both getting salty about the abundance of usuk, and the lack of everything else) and this ridiculous scenario.





	Frisky in the Forbidden Forest

“This is all your fault, Gilbert!”

Roderich seethed as he stomped down the forest path, dry leaves and twigs crunching and crackling beneath his shoes. He looked up from the ground, narrowing his eyes at the tall, broad-shouldered form of groundskeeper Vargas, marching steadily on the pathway. The old bastard wouldn’t slow down, which meant that he had to keep running to keep behind.

“How is it my fault, priss? You’re just as guilty as I am!” Gilbert walked nonchalantly behind Roderich, hands slipped in the pockets of his robes, biting his lip to muffle his snickers as the other battled low-hanging branches and wild bushes, taking massive steps over climbing roots and wrinkling his nose at hoofprints from the deer.

“You’re the one who convinced me to sneak out in the first place!” Roderich growled, reaching up to push a thin tree branch out of his path. His grip on it slipped, and it swung back to smack him in the face. He let out a frustrated shout, grabbing the branch again and yanking it down as he walked past the tree it branched from. “Therefore, this is all your damn fault!”

He jumped, startled, as arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, stopping his movement completely.

Gilbert rested his chin on Roderich’s shoulder, that crooked smirk on his face. “Tsk, tsk. Roderich Edelstein, one of Ravenclaw’s best prefects, caught sneaking out? ..to make out with his boyfriend? And he totally agreed on his own will and conscious? How scandalous.”

Roderich scowled, using his hands to pry Gilbert’s arms from their lock around his waist; the smug Slytherin boy only caught his hand and laced their fingers together, humming a smug note against his ear.

“I would much rather be spending my night in bed sleeping,” Roderich muttered darkly, inclining his head and raising his chin against his flustered feelings, “than be in detention with you in this creepy, godforsaken forest.”

“Come on, it’s not so bad out here,” Gilbert crooned, tilting his head and pressing a warm kiss to the side of Roderich’s neck, raising an eyebrow when the action roused a quiet huff. “It’s dark, quiet, kinda stuffy.. like your room when you beg me to–”

“That’s enough, Gilbert!”

Gilbert snickered, lips drawing back to reveal a cocky, toothy smirk. He raised his head from the crook of Roderich’s neck and pressed their cheeks together, chuckling quietly.

“What’s the matter, Roddy?” he asked, raising a hand to brush his fingers down the curve of the Ravenclaw’s soft jaw. “Embarrassed?”

“Of course not.” The heat radiating from his cheeks betrayed him, though. Roderich fell silent, pursing his lips (no, definitely not pouting) as Gilbert tilted his head to kiss his ear.

Warm fingertips caressed his lips, and he felt a shiver run up his spine, then settle in the pit of his stomach as warm energy. He turned his head as Gilbert’s fingers curled around his chin, pressing their lips together.

Roderich turned in Gilbert’s embrace, raising his hands to settle them on the Slytherin’s broad shoulders as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling them flush together, and the hand pressed against his cheek moved around to the back of his head.

Roderich didn’t realize that he’d been gently coaxed into walking backward until his back was pressed against the cool trunk of a thick, wide tree. He blinked, eyes fluttering as Gilbert pulled away to dip down to his clavicle. “Where’s.. where is Mr. Vargas?” he asked, momentarily losing his thought as teeth and lips nipped and sucked at his collarbones.

“Don’t know,” Gilbert mumbled, bringing his lips up to work on his neck again. “Don’t care.”

“He might come back and catch us..” His breath hitched as teeth gently fastened into his skin, and Roderich slid a hand up from Gilbert’s shoulder to gently grab a fistful of silvery blond hair.

“That old bastard is too busy rattling on about drinking and women. He won’t come back for a while.” A predatory note crept into his voice and Gilbert raised his head to give Roderich a grin, eyes twinkling with mischief in the dim moonlight beaming through the tree branches. “We’ll have enough time~”

Roderich couldn’t believe he was foolish enough to ask; “For what?”

“For this..” Gilbert dipped his head and captured Roderich’s lips again, shifting forward until he was leaning flush against the smaller Ravenclaw boy, a knee between his legs. His hands slid up, slipping into the fold of Roderich’s robes and under the dark blue shirt he was wearing underneath, and–

A piercing shriek from the undergrowth startled them both, and a loud, shrill scream startled Roderich out of his reverie. He yelped as the arms around him tightened from a comfortable embrace to a tight, frightened squeeze, and his head was smothered into Gilbert’s chest while the other screamed again, this time provoked by a loud cawing sound.

“Gilbert! Let go!” he tried shouting, attempting to wrench his arms free of being pinned at his sides, but to no avail. All that came out was muffled nonsense: ‘Mmph! Lmph goph!’

At last, the arms around him loosened, slowly and nervously. Roderich shoved himself away, stumbling back against the tree, and took a deep breath of air that didn’t smell like Gilbert’s sweating underarms. “What the hell?!” he snapped, reaching up to adjust his ruffled clothing. “Just WHAT was that about!?”

Gilbert didn’t meet his eyes. “It was just a bird,” he said, voice quivering slightly. His shoulders shook with a bemused laugh. “Just a god damn bird. Haha…”

“You got scared by a bird?” Roderich was far from happy. He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, and oh look, there was the chronic bitch face again. “You deserved it, if you ask me.”

“Well, uh, I didn’t ask you,” Gil muttered, eyes flickering to the ground. He’d looked up in time to see a flapping figure with smoldering embers falling from its wings in smoking clumps – a dying phoenix, he’d realized with awe – and had felt incredibly embarrassed.

Roderich frowned up at him, eyebrows furrowed and reddened lips pursed. The corner of his mouth twitched, and a small smirk broke across his flushed face. “I didn’t know a voice like yours could GO so high, Gil. You ought to try out for alto.”

With a scowl, he reached forward and wrenched Roderich’s hands up. “If you tell ANYone I screamed like that, I’ll–”

“You’ll what? Beat me up? Oh, I’m SO scared of someone who likes to chase Muggle birds like a child and sleeps with a toy at night.” Roderich snorted, eyes rolling. He blinked, a tiny smile settling over his face as he placed his hands on Gilbert’s tensed shoulders. He inclined his head and pressed their noses together. “If you can get through the rest of this detention without trying anything naughty, how about I give you the tower password as a reward?”

“Babe, I already know that a towel is what gets wetter as it dries.” This time it was Gil who snorted, as his hand slid up Roderich’s arm to find his hand. “You need a better riddle. Everyone already solved that one months ago. We could break into your tower any time of the week.”

He took a step back, and once his feet were on the path again, he pulled Roderich out of the shadow of the tree to stand close to his side. Hands adjoined, they began to walk again, vaguely following the path of Groundskeeper Vargas.

“How about this as a good riddle, then,” Roderich asked. “Why do I even bother putting up with you, Gilbert Beilschmidt?”

“That one’s obvious too. Because you love me. Man, and I thought that Ravenclaws were the creative ones.”

“And I thought that Slytherins were the intelligent ones, but it appears that you’re the exception to that generalization.”

“That’s because I’m not general, baby, I’m awesome.”


End file.
